<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Good by crazyxbri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266918">Feel Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyxbri/pseuds/crazyxbri'>crazyxbri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Aaron Hotchner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyxbri/pseuds/crazyxbri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots with Criminal Minds Characters </p>
<p>Wheels Up, Legs Up in 30. </p>
<p>Most are smut but some are blurbs and some fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, David Rossi/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Luke Alvez/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im currently struggling to write full on chapters, so occasionally I will be writing one shot chapters ;)</p>
<p>Buckle in everyone, we going to get crazy in here. Wheels and legs up in 30 yall.</p>
<p>Im so sorry that was a very bad joke, but anyways leave requests in the comments or send me a message feel free to get crazy. These are all character x reader and criminal minds related of course.</p>
<p>So suggest what character, type of scene and kinks you want in place &amp; i will start writing.</p>
<p>xoxo - bri</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Agent / Aaron Hotchner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>REQUEST! Hotch was picking out the newest agent Y/n for every little thing she did, even if it was a small error in the paperwork or giving a helpful suggestion and him not even considering her ideas for the cases they would work on. This time she says enough is enough and goes against what he says.</p><p>degrading, praising, hair pulling &amp; overstimulation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hotch. if we don't go in now, he is going to kill her!" You state, your hand on the glock that was in the holster as your other hand gripped the bulletproof vest that was strapped onto your chest. </p><p>"Stand down Y/n, we need to wait—"</p><p>"No, I'm doing this with or without your help, I will not allow this woman to die on my hands." You shoot back before rushing fastly into the one story house that the Williams family lived in.</p><p>You heard Hotch call your name in that stern, dominating voice of his that he always used when talking to the team, but you ignored it knowing damn well that you would for sure have some repercussions to deal with later on.</p><p>Walking into the house, you drew your gun steadily, keeping it aimed at the floor but standing up confidently to assert your own dominance.</p><p>The profile we created was simple—a son who was jealous of his father being surrounded by so many beautiful woman, only to treat them like nothing. He envied the amount of woman that his dad attracted, and drove him crazy that they never noticed him like their child. It was from his own insecurities of not having his own mother and the upbringing that his father placed onto him— To always replace things like they were nothing.</p><p>"Hey Sam, my name is Y/n, can you put the gun down so we can talk?" You ask him, deciding to show him you wasn't a threat. He looked to be around his late teen years and it broke your heart that kids like these were never raised correctly.</p><p>"N-no! I have to teach him a lesson. Maybe if he loses Lyla , it will show him to value the next lady more." He adjusted the gun to the side of her temple as the blonde headed woman was behind his steel grip, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"But what if he doesn't. What if you kill Lyla, and he doesn't care but just replaces her. I know you don't want to kill her. Sam, you love her like your own mother don't you?" You try to tell him, trying to use an emotional approach.</p><p>"Y-yes but that doesn't matter!" He shouts at you, causing Lyla to sob more, the feared expression she had on her face was enough to say she was worried for her own life.</p><p>"Ask her, she loves you Sam, she wants to be there for you but you have to give her the chance." You nod at her, trying to get her to go along with your quick minded plan.</p><p>"Yes S-sam, I want to be there for you. J-just give me the chance, p-please." She says in a low shaky tone that was clear enough for everyone in the room to hear.</p><p>"Really?" He asks, slowly lowering the gun from her head. You took this as your opportunity to move closer to him.</p><p>You secretly nod at her to continue with her reassurance so you were able to perform a semi peaceful arrest.</p><p>She looks back at you getting your hint as she chokes back on another sob before speaking.</p><p>"Sam, please. I'll do better, just give me another chance and I'll make it up to you, I promise." She says as you inch closer and closer. He releases her and drops the gun carelessly. You swiftly grab it, passing it to Lyla as you take your cuffs out and cuff Sam.</p><p>A few moments later, you walk out with Lyla on one side of you as you held Sam by the wrists to as an extra gun sticked out from your jeans. The team looks at you all having different emotions.</p><p>Morgan stood with his arms crossed, a slight smile on his face and his brows were raised indicating he was proud of your bravery.</p><p>Emily and JJ took a sigh of relief, they were just grateful that you cane out of there alive.</p><p>Spencer still looked nervous, his hands shoved into his pockets mostly because he knew you were going to get reprimanded by Hotch later on.</p><p>You handed Sam over to Rossi so he can take him back to the station while you turned around to make sure Lyla was okay.</p><p>A few feet away from you, She was wrapped in a blanket and sat on the end of the ambulance as her focus was on the paramedic who was cleaning up her forehead.</p><p>As you began walking over to where she was, a man sliding in front of you stops you in your tracks. Looking up you were faced with a heated Aaron Hotchner.</p><p>"We'll talk about this back at Quantico. What you did here was totally unacceptable." He tells you, that same deep dominating voice that you had always been attractive too.</p><p>"Alright" You say, letting a sigh leave you afterwards.</p><p>The tension you felt whenever Hotch reprimanded you was of pure excitement but also fear. The attraction you felt with him always seemed to go one sided and you were okay with it because he was only your boss.</p><p>You were pretty sure he just didn't like you because of how much he analyzed your actions but for the sake of the team he dealt with you. </p><p>«—————»</p><p>Back at Quantico, the team had just arrived and Aaron was inside his office. You were hoping he forgot and you would be able to slip out before he was able to talk to you.</p><p>Most of the team already left, you and Rossi being the last ones there as Hotch was boarded up in his office.</p><p>"Do you think he forgot?" You ask Rossi, grabbing your bag from your desk to sling it over your shoulder. He lets out a light laugh, shaking his head to look back in the direction of where the conference room was.</p><p>There stood a fuming Hotch. His arms had a steel grip on the railing in front of him as he stared down at you. His gaze alone made you hot and bothered and for some reason that made you mad.</p><p>It's not like you wanted to feel these things for him but your body said otherwise.</p><p>Sighing, you give Rossi a quick goodbye and make your way over to where Hotch was, just wanting to get this talk over with.</p><p>Waiting for you to step inside the office, he trails behind you. You know he's fully inside by him shutting the door and clearing his throat.</p><p>"Do you want to explain what you were doing?" His raspy voice finally speaking. You turn around to face him, draining in the sight as well.</p><p>His hair was disheveled because of how he would constantly run his hands through it when he was stressed, which happened to be almost all the time.</p><p>His tie wasn't as neat as it was before and his stance gave away the tiredness he felt.</p><p>Crossing your arms you shift from in foot to another hoping he wouldn't see the nervousness you felt. You had to quickly end this conversation because if you didn't you would've probably want him to take you over the table right then and there.</p><p>"I'm not sorry Hotch. I assessed the situation and acted on what I had and needed to do. That woman would have died if we waited any longer"</p><p>You took a step closer to him, making sure he understood the words you were saying.</p><p>"And I'm glad I did because now you know, I'm more then capable of handling myself." Even though Hotch towered over you slightly, you stared up at him his brown eyes a few shades darker making them look more attractive.</p><p>He stepped closer to you and he peers down at you causing your breath to hitch in your throat.</p><p>"I know you're capable of handling yourself. Hell every time I see you take charge, I want to take you somewhere and make you whimper under me and me only." He whispers in your ear.</p><p>You swallow, making your throat go drier then it already was. "W-what?" You say, tripping over the singular word, not being able to believe the words that was coming out of his mouth.</p><p>"You heard me Y/n, I want to hear your pretty moans under me while I fuck you senseless." He whispers closer to your ear, as he slips his arm around your waist pulling you closer.</p><p>Gripping his tie, you pull him harder to you smashing your lips onto his. He kisses you back instantly as he moves his other hand to til your chin upwards to him.</p><p>Both of your lips move against one another lustfully and quickly almost like if you pulled away the moment would have been gone too soon.</p><p>You pull him closer to you, moaning into the kiss as he unbuttons your white long sleeve top. Once he was finished taking it off, your shrug out of it, revealing your black lacy bra.</p><p>You take the opportunity of untying his tie to throw it onto the floor. You make haste with the buttons of his shirt, as he shrugs off the jacket he wore on top of it.</p><p>As you both were now shirtless, you lean back finally breaking the steamy make out you both were in. Hotch leaned down to unbutton and pull your black jeans down gently. Helping him you step out of it and he swiftly but suddenly lifts you up by your waist like you were a feather, holding you in both his arms to place you on top of the desk.</p><p>Your ass connects with the desk harshly a smack following it. Hotch looks at you worriedly his brows scrunched and you give him a reassuring smile, before gripping his shoulder to connect your lips once again.</p><p>You feel his clothed boner press against your clothed but wet core. He then disconnects from your lips to place kisses down your jaw and neck.</p><p>"Hotch.." You moan in a needy way, wanting the pleasure to take it's course already.</p><p>He grunts against your neck before moving away not realizing one of his hands were tangled in your hair as the other one was lightly touching your wet core.</p><p>"My. Name." He sates, his low but lustful voice making it's appearance. His hand gripped your hair forcing you too look at him and you loved how rough but genuine he was being.</p><p>"Aaron, please." You respond taking the hint as well as pouting your lower lip to see if that would do the trick.</p><p>"What do you want?" He teases, a smirk playing his lips amused at the sight of your state.</p><p>You half moan half grunt, as he pushes one finger in between your folds causing you to squirm against him.</p><p>"Please, fuck me already." You half beg, your tone becoming squeaky by the second.</p><p>"Mmhm" He says with his chest, automatically pushing into you with his two lengthy fingers.</p><p>You let out a moan, as he starts pumping inside you, the speed becoming fast by each second. You feel your orgasm start to hit you when he lightly touches your g-spot causing a gasp to leave your mouth.</p><p>"Oh, did I find your spot little girl?"  He says lightly, loving the way you were about come undone because of him.</p><p>You nod your head at him, squeezing your eyes shut. You use one hand to grip the corner of the desk as your other hand was digging into his shoulder blade, most likely causing blood droplets to form.</p><p>"Aaron, please." You moan choking in the pleasure he was feeding you.</p><p>He pumps into you faster and this time he curls the two fingers, fully hitting the place you so desperately wanted him too. You finish on his fingers, your soaking sex now drenching your underwear with release.</p><p>He goes in between your legs, kissing you as you work on unbuckling his belt. As his pants drop, you slip your hand inside his boxers and you start to pump his length.</p><p>A grunt leaves his mouth as he pulls away from you. He helps you off the desk and flips you around, inly to push you back onto it. Your ass faced him and your chest was pressed against the wood squishing your breasts.</p><p>Smirking you decide to play a little game with him. "If you don't fuck me right now i'm going to someone else. Maybe spencer is a little-" Your words get caught of by his hand wrapping around your throat lifting you up so your back was against his chest.</p><p>"You little whore, you want my cock to punish you huh?" Aaron whispers in your ear , making you moan out a small 'yes'.</p><p>He thrusts into you, his speed already increasing. He slides into you easily and your wetness coats him easier inside you. He places small kisses against your neck and you a bit forward grabbing a hold of the desk to balance yourself.</p><p>As you feel another orgasm starting to bubble up, you clench around him causing one of hand to hold your waist the other one gripping your hair to pull it.</p><p>"Does my little slut want more of my dick?" He grunts out as he pushes himself deeper inside of you his speed slowing down as his thrusts were harder. You release the second time for tonight, your legs already feeling weak.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes." Was all you could respond back to him as you clenched around him again.</p><p>"Fuck. Y/n, That feels so good." Aaron states, pulling your hair even harsher, and secretly you loved it.</p><p>You clench around him again, his dick leaving an imprint on you as you felt it melt your insides. A few more thrusts later, you cum around him again and moments later he pulls out spilling out on your back.</p><p>You mentally curse at yourself exhaustion coming over you as you lay there on top of his desk, his cum on your back trying to stabilize your legs.</p><p>Aaron moves over to his desk going into his go bag to grab an unscented wipe, to clean the contents that was on you.</p><p>Once he was done, he picked you up and placed kissed onto your lips. He whispers a bunch of praises too you, throughout the kisses and you smile at how gentle but also rough he was. You both then quickly got dressed and straightened yourselves out to the best of your abilities, despite just fucking in his office.</p><p>"Let me drive you home." Aaron offers, as you contemplate what this now meant. Usually you would catch a ride with Emily or Spencer but they both left and it was way too late to get onto a train.</p><p>"Sure" you respond, lazily dragging yourself out the building alongside with Aaron. He laughed at your shaking legs and held you by your waist to provide some type of stability as you both walked out of the BAU and into his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teach Me / Spencer Reid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n being Professor Spencer Reid's TA, they both always had this mutually growing tension between them. Reid longed for her but never pursed her due to the potential aftermath that would possibly take because of the situation. (Reid is 28 and Y/n is 21)</p><p>heavy praising, light slapping, &amp; light edging basically some soft smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you drove to Professor Reid's house, your heart rate seemed to speed up as you stopped at a red light. The stack of freshly graded papers sat next to you on the passenger seat of your car.</p><p>You nervously bounced your leg, your comfortably plain black leggings covering you. Your body felt ice cold, despite the windows being closed.</p><p>It wasn't cold outside either, the air feeling cool against your skin as you previously walked to your car.</p><p>You were about to do something you never considered doing—you never was going to do. But unfortunately, your best friend Emily had other plans. She had dared you to finally take your chance with Reid who also happened to be your professor.</p><p>It wasn't like you were interested—hell you most definitely were and the tension that builded between you two had been growing for quite a while.</p><p>You noticed while taking his profiler class, the longing looks he gave, how he always acted a but flustered around you and even the way he reacted when you accidentally dropped a pencil while wearing a skirt one day. Yes, it was embarrassing but wasn't done on purpose.</p><p>So after a night with the girls, Emily told you to take your shot since the semesters was coming to the end. You agreed and now as you were standing in front of his apartment door, you were ready for the night to go how it was planned for.</p><p>As you held the papers against your chest, you bring your fisted hand to the door, knocking slightly.</p><p>After two knocks, stood the one and only <em>Spencer Reid</em>.</p><p>His brown hair was messy as he runs his hand through it another time, as it reached right above his shoulder. He was in a black button up yet the two top buttons were open, slightly exposing his chest. He had on navy blue slacks that clung onto his thighs and legs making them look more defined.</p><p>As you swallowed your already dry throat as a blush made it's way onto your face, giving away how you feel. Your light purple tank top paired with a dark purple turtleneck made you feel like you dressed too casual for the evening, only wanting to give off a good impression.</p><p>Finally making eye contact with the taller man in front of you, you noticed how his honey brown eyes softly stared down at you, making you melt just by the look.</p><p>"Sorry, come in. I was just about to shower when you knocked." He informed you, his voice soft and low as a hint of raspiness was present.</p><p>As you stepped inside his apartment, you noticed the book shelves that surrounded the place and you smiled to yourself. Out of the months you knew him, he was always a bookworm and it made you all the more attracted to him.</p><p>"Oh, my bad- I didn't meant to interrupt" You simply state realizing it was a bad time. You went over to his desk placing the papers on an empty spot. Turning around, Spencer was right behind you, a few feet away staring at each of your movements.</p><p>"You're okay Y/n, Do you um want something to drink?" He asks, his hand going up to his neck to rub the back of it. That indicated he was nervous, as he only rubbed his neck for that specific reason.</p><p>A sudden silence fell between you two as the tension only increased more.</p><p>The lust, the longing was about to break and one of you had to do something about it or else who knew what could have happened if you didn't.</p><p>"Spencer, I respect you. As a mentor, as a teacher" You begin, as he inched his way closer to you. "For some reason, I want you, no, I need you." You state quickly noticing as he now stood only a few inches away. He stared down at you, his eyes color deepening into a darker shade of brown.</p><p>"Mmhm" He hums as he uses one his hands to bring it up to your face and tilt your chin.</p><p>"<em>Teach me.</em>" You whisper, and that was all it took for his lips to come onto yours.</p><p>His hand cupped your chin to look back at him as the electricity of the kiss moved between you two as his tongue grazes your bottom lip.</p><p>You disconnect from him to take off your shoes and turtleneck leaving you in your tank top and leggings.</p><p>"Teach me, Spencer." You say as you begin to peel the tank top off your warm-heated body.</p><p>"Y/n.." He whispers, looking away as he contemplated his options. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of you but at the same time he wanted to ravish you.</p><p>Sighing, you noticed his hesitant expression. "Come on, am I really that bad." You swallow, a wave of regret and the feeling of insecurity washing over you as you now stared down at the floor."</p><p>"No, I am." Spencer says, causing your head to shoot up as he closes the gap between you two, his lips finding yours.</p><p>His hands roamed your body, as yours tugged his clothing off his, both of your lips still being attached to one another the whole time.</p><p>You let out a soft moan as he lays you gently down onto the bed. His lips placed kisses onto your neck, making its way to your chest as he unclasped your lacy bra.</p><p>"Spencer." You squeak as he wraps his lips around your breast as his opposite hand started kneading and rubbing your other one. "Good girl" He whispers against your chest, causing vibrations and making you feel wonderful.</p><p>The pleasure he gave you sent butterflies straight to your stomach as well as a heat to your core. As he stood up, you took in the sight of his appearance.</p><p>He was shirtless and somehow in the process also took off his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. You could see the outline of his dick as he looked down at you watching the way you were slightly squirming wanting to be touched.</p><p>He then dipped his body lower onto the bed, his head coming face to face with your clothed core. As you stared down at him, you pushed your legs together another insecurity you had.</p><p>"Spencer, you don't have too-"</p><p>"Baby, I want too." He cuts you off looking up at you, his pink lips parted from one another. His hands gripped each of your thighs and gave you a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>You slowly nodded at him before opening your legs, as he pulls down your matching panties, his fingertips grazing your soft skin, making you feel tingly and needy.</p><p>Once he slipped them off, he slowly slid a finger up and down your slit, causing a whiny moan to come from you.</p><p>"Baby, your so wet and gorgeous for me." He says, slipping in a singular finger before you had a chance to reply too him.</p><p>He slowly pumps inside of you, a feeling of ecstasy come over you and you couldn't help to bite down on your lower lip.</p><p>You weren't the type to do one night stands, so usually you were left pleasing yourself but what Spencer was doing to your body was a whole other level.</p><p>As he curled his finger, hitting your g-spot repeatedly, you left out another moan, your hand moving to the grip the sheets at the side of you.</p><p>"Are you going to cum for me, my good girl ?" He states, bring you out of your cloudy minded state.</p><p>"<em>Yes..</em>" You let out weakly, the feeling of his hand leaving from inside of you in an instant.</p><p>You groan painfully the desire you had being denied. "What was that for?" You furrow your brows, as he lifted himself crawling to bring himself over you.</p><p>He had a cocky smile on his face as he placed a distracting kiss on your lips.</p><p>"I figured, I'd have you cum around my cock instead." He whispers into your ear making a blush fly straight up to your cheeks.</p><p>His arms on each side of your body, you feel the tip of his cock line itself with your entrance. Keeping your eye contact with Spencer, he slowly pushes himself into you causing a gasp come from the both of you.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight." He says giving you time to adjust to his large length. He began thrusting inside you slowly but you were quickly getting tired of the slow movements. You needed more.</p><p>Pushing him next too you, you take him and yourself by surprise, as you climb on top of him. You lower yourself back down onto him and he grunts one his hands sliding to grip your waist. You place both of your hands onto his chest to steady yourself, lifting yourself up and down on his large cock at a quicker speed.</p><p>"Oh shit, you're doing so good baby." He praises as you bite your lip once again, this time a bit more harsher.</p><p>As his hips meets your thrust, his unoccupied hand comes straight up to your chin, tilting your head down to look at him. You take the opportunity, letting his thumb slip inside your mouth, wrapping your mouth around it, swirling your tongue around it.</p><p>"Fuck that's so hot." He tells you, causing you to clench around him.</p><p>Your thrusts were faltering your orgasm hitting you like a truck. Spencer felt you clench around him once more and began to thrusting harshly into you, his hand that was previously in your mouth to now wrap around your throat, squeezing the sides lightly.</p><p>"S-spencer, Im going too-"</p><p>"Go ahead baby, finish around me." He whispers seductively causing your body to finish around him.</p><p>Despite already finishing, you still clamped yourself back down onto him wanting him too finish inside of you.</p><p>He realizes what your doing and goes to help you, putting his hands on your ass, lightly slapping and kneading the skin. You moan around him, as you feel his thrusts falter and your second orgasm quickly approaching.</p><p>As you speed up your pace trying to not fall apart around him, you feel his dick throb inside of you and you both finish around each other. The only sounds in the room was the pants and moans that came from the both of you.</p><p>As you climb off Spencer, you collapse next to him and you feel him pull the covers over you. Exhaustion fills you as he places kisses on the crook of your neck making you feel warm inside.</p><p>He presses his body against yours, as you both cuddle and end up falling asleep with one another.</p><p>Who knew Professor Spencer Reid could teach you so well in other areas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuddle Me / Aaron Hotchner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>having a mental breakdown, hotch comes home from a case to comfort you. This isn't long, but it's a cute little blurb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You back was against the floor as the never ending tears pooled from within you. You were having a depressive episode again and you hated it. You hated feeling <em>so sad</em>, all the time and you genuinely just wanted to be happy again.</p><p>As the sobs broke out from you, your body was shaking uncontrollably and the negative thoughts came crawling back into your head.</p><p>Suddenly you heard the front door unlock, causing you to quickly dry your tears. Running over to the sink, you splash some water on your face, drying it with a towel you had on the rack behind you.</p><p>You didn't want to let Aaron know you were having a mental breakdown once again, especially over something that you had considered stupid.</p><p>Walking out from the bathroom, you try to put on your best and fakest smile as you move your way towards the living room where the entrance to your home was.</p><p>Once you reached the living room, you crossed your arms, looking at Aaron as he sat down his go-bag. <br/>He peels his eyes off from the floor and onto you. Giving him your best smile, he walks over to you enveloping you in his comfortable grip.</p><p>The scent of his manly and strong cologne filled your nostrils as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You lay your head as deep as possible into his shoulder as you let him comfort you.</p><p>"We don't have to talk about it now, but I know you aren't okay and that's okay. I love you and I will be here whenever you need me."</p><p>You slightly smile to yourself as you nod, not moving away from him. As you feel his arms wrap around your waist giving it a squeeze before he moves away.</p><p>Aaron's hand comes up to your eye, wiping away a tear you didn't even notice that had form. He then moves his hand to cup the side of your face and you close your eyes, reveling in the softness he provided.</p><p>Aaron was never the one to show his emotions but around you he couldn't help it. You were the love of his life, the apple to his eye and someone he <em>cherished</em>.</p><p>He adored you in every way possible. The way you were with Jack, the way you were with his team and even the nights he wasn't able to take the struggles of a heavy case.</p><p>"I love you." You whisper, making sure he knew you loved him the exact way you knew he loved you.</p><p>"I love you too." He whispers back, using his other hand to cup the opposite side of your face to place a kiss on your forehead.</p><p>"Cuddle me?" You say, as he chuckles.</p><p>His laugh was something you would never be able to get over or even handle. His laugh was light but filled with utmost amount of passion.</p><p>This was real, he was real and you knew that no matter what he would be there for you. Through thick and thin and no matter how many times you would breakdown in his arms he would always be in your corner like you would be in his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hands / Aaron Hotchner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As an agent of the BAU a sexual relationship between a boss and their colleague is forbidden. Yet that doesn't stop you and your boss Aaron Hotchner.</p><p>Not really car sex, but the reader gets fingered in the car.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at the bar with your teammates, you bring the vodka tonic you ordered a while ago up to your lips sipping it slowly. You were never the one to heavily drink, having a real bad experience with it when you were a teen.</p><p>"Oh My God! Girls, I love this song!" Penelope exclaims, her excitement causing you to chuckle. You were well aware of what that meant.</p><p>As she dragged the three of you to the dance floor; referring you, Emily and JJ. This left Spencer, Derek and Hotch at the table. It was more so Spencer and Hotch because Derek was making eye contact with a girl who was across the bar, which he ended up leaving their table to approach, shortly after.</p><p>As you, JJ, Penelope and Emily arrived to the dance floor, all dancing with one another, swaying to the beat of the music, letting the rhythm guiding your hips you felt someone's piercing eyes staring at you.</p><p>You've always had an instinct as for when someone was looking at you but instead of doing anything about it, you ignored it trying to live in the moment—which was an easy thing to do.</p><p>After spending a bit of time dancing, your feet grew tired and you decided now would be the best time to head back to the table. It wasn't like you were drunk, only having one vodka tonic which you had stretched throughout the evening.</p><p>As you wobble back to the table, you stumble onto a seat, catching the gaze of both Spencer and Hotch who broke away from their conversation to shoot you a worried glance.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Spencer asks, his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets. You feel bad for him, knowing this was definitely not his type of scenery. He'd probably like it better at an library, 'surrounded by the comfort of the many books.' Your mind replays that moment, of where he had actually told you that a few weeks prior.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. These heels are just killing me." You respond, a grunt leaving your lips as you adjusted yourself onto the seat properly.</p><p>Connecting your eyes with Hotch, you see his deep brown almost black eyes stare at you, not even trying to hide his actions. He slowly sipped on his beer, and you couldn't help but to admire how his veiny, muscular hands wrap around the glass. God, if only he knew where you really wanted those hands.</p><p>You knew it was bad to have these feelings for him as he was your boss but you didn't really care. He randomly kept popping in your dreams and it wasn't the innocent ones.</p><p>It wasn't helping you how every time you guys would be on a case he would yell at the unsub and you secretly wanted him to yell at you. And the way every time he was focused on a case file, you'd catch him running his fingers over one another.</p><p>Prying your eyes away you tried to pay more attention to Spencer.</p><p>"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." You say before slipping back into your uncomfortable heels and moving through the crowd to the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom was surprisingly very clean and it was a medium sized one that had about four stalls. You really just wanted to sit somewhere so you decided to place yourself on top of the counter by the sinks.</p><p>Taking out your phone you scroll through your social media before hearing the door unlock. Lifting your head it up, it was someone who was the last person you ever expected to see.</p><p>Aaron Hotchner.</p><p>You were pretty sure you were dreaming right now. I mean why was he here?</p><p>"Uhm- Hotch what are you doing in here?" You ask, the question coming out in a rushed whisper.</p><p>"I see the way you look at me. You know, you're a good profiler, but you aren't very good at hiding the fact that you're attracted to me" He says, his deep voice sending chills down your spine.</p><p>No, did he know? Did he feel the same way? What was even going on right about now?</p><p>"W-What?" The words come out of your mouth stumbling over one another. He locks the bathroom, as he slowly walks over to you, standing right in between your legs.</p><p>He was close enough to hear your slight breaths as you were able to hear his.</p><p>Hotch brings his head close to your ear, making sure to lay his other large hand on your hip, "Don't play dumb, I know you secretly want me."</p><p>Hating to face the facts, your body was melting into his touch. The way he was gently teasing you made you want to get on your knees right there and do wild things to that man.</p><p>"Ho-How'd you know?" You try your best to ask as his hand that was placed on your hip was now making small circles causing you to clench your thighs.</p><p>"Because I want you too. I want too so badly make you moan my name so loud that right outside they're able to hear it." He says simply, the words seemingly just rolling off his tongue.</p><p>"So do it. Or are you all talk hotshot." You manage to reply with the littlest bit of confidence.</p><p>You quickly regret what you say because of the way Hotch's deep chuckles echo through your ear. He attaches his lips to your neck, sucking and biting lightly at the skin.</p><p>Luckily you weren't the type of person that bruises easily or else you would have been completely screwed. Once his lips find the sweet spot on your neck, your back involuntarily arches forward as a moan leaves your lips. Your hands fly up, gripping his short raven hair, earning a grunt from him that you psychically felt.</p><p>Suddenly he moves away from you, his touch disappearing from your body. Heavy pants come from the both of you the sexual tension thickening in the air by each second.</p><p>"Not here, you deserve better then to be fucked in a bar bathroom. Come on, You're going to stay with me tonight." He states the lust evident in his voice.</p><p>He leaves the bathroom, and you take a few minutes to fix your messy state to look more presentable. You then leave the bathroom, informing your teammates that you were leaving. They all said their goodbyes to you as Hotch decided to 'offer' you a ride home.</p><p>As you both climb in the car, a silence fills the air, not one that was uncomfortable but one that seemed that any second was about to break. The drive to his house was quiet the only sound was the slight hums of the cars that passed by. As he stopped at a red light, you looked to see if you guys were close or not. Your eyes lingered on his hands, your mind running miles about them alone.</p><p>You always had a thing for hands, the way they were able to massage you, the veins, the way it could be placed around your throat.</p><p>Hotch caught your lingering stare and decides to feed into your hand kink, placing one of his hands onto your thigh as his finger lightly rubbed circles into your skin.</p><p>A content hum leaves your chest causing a hidden smirk to appear onto his face.</p><p>"Do you like that?" He asks, already knowing the answer but he still wanted a verbal response from you.</p><p>"You know I do." You shoot back sharply, his hand inching closer to your core and each second your breath hitches faster.</p><p>It wasn't until his hand grazed against your panties that you let out a whine and grabbed his wrist. "What is it, pretty girl? If you want something, ask for it." He says low, his voice raspy.</p><p>"I want you Aaron." You let out weakly, the sound coming out as a whisper.</p><p>You didn't know if it was the fact that he was so cool and collected or the fact that he was staring at the road while he was toying with your body that just seemed to drive you crazy.</p><p>You felt his finger slip inside of you, easily because of your arousal. Your hips involuntarily move forward causing his finger to move deeper inside of you. "Aaron.." You try to say, it coming out as a muffle instead.</p><p>He give a content hum as he pushes another finger inside of you creating a steady pace. He continues driving like he isn't finger fucking you as well.</p><p>His space speeds up as multiple moans flies past your lips. "Please. Faster.." You whine out, feeling desperate for your orgasm. </p><p>You felt the car come to a complete stop but didn't realize because of how distracted you were by the obvious. He pulled into an empty parking lot, one that anyone could probably see them in if another car was to park aside them.</p><p>He unbuckles his seatbelt turning his head to keep his eyes trained onto you. "Are you going to come, pretty girl?" He asks you, his fingers slamming in and out of you rapidly.</p><p>"Y-yes" You choke out, not being able to speak because of your teetering orgasm.</p><p>"Yes what?" He says, controlling his speed to disrupt your orgasm for a minute.</p><p>"Yes sir." You guess, not knowing what he truly wanted to be said. It seemed like it pleased him as he kept up the fast pace, pumping his fingers inside of you which caused your body to shudder as you finally release.</p><p>Hotch then pulls his fingers away from inside you and places them into your mouth, and you grab his wrist as you began to suck on each of his fingers while keeping your eyes stare into his lusty dark brown almost black ones. Once you felt like you were done, you let go of his wrist which drops to your lap.</p><p>He pulls open the compartment that was in front of you, taking out the unscented wipes that were inside. Opening the plastic, he pulls one out, using it to clean in between your legs and on your thighs.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye, you look at the tent that was very visible in his pants, his pants that were very constricting around the bulge that was present. </p><p>"What about that?" You ask, as his eyes seem to catch your stare at his dick.</p><p>"Don't worry about that pretty girl, we have all night and you're sleeping over, if that's alright with you." He states, the statement making the butterflies reappear in your stomach just like earlier.</p><p>"Yes, sir." You slightly tease with the new found kink, causing him to whisper under his breath a simple  "Don't test me, pretty girl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dangerous / Aaron Hotchner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Aaron who have been together for three years decide to try something different, as you both been in an BDSM relationship where he is the Dom and you are the sub/brat.</p><p>Knife Play, overstimulation, bondage and lots of aftercare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure little girl?" He asks you, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>You and Aaron have been into BDSM for quite sometime and you've wanted to try knife play from the start. He always was wary, not wanting to hurt you and of course you loved him for it but you wanted to feel the beautiful mix between pain and pleasure.</p><p>"What's your safeword again?"</p><p>"Coral." You respond back to him, deciding to use it as a safeword since it was your favorite color.</p><p>"Okay, and at any point you say it, we will stop immediately and I'll take care of you." He reassures you and you nod in response, standing up.</p><p>He stands in front of you, his hand trailing the sides of your arms as he kisses you. His tongue explores your mouth and you moan into the kiss, his touch sending waves of electricity down your spine.</p><p>He unbuttons your white blouse which you shrug off, leaving you in your white lacy bra. You then reach forward, unbuttoning his navy dress shirt, leaving him shirtless.</p><p>His toned torso stares back at you as his hands makes their way to the waistband of your black skirt, letting it slip down to your ankles.</p><p>"You are so beautiful.." He whispers in between placing kisses from your jawline to your shoulder making a slight smile form on your face.</p><p>He then pushes you onto the bed, your back hitting the bed gracefully. He takes his handcuffs off the dresser and leans over you, cuffing your hands to bed as he gets up to admire your body.</p><p>His stare makes you nervous, an embarrassing blush making it's way to your cheeks. You look away, not wanting to meet his eye, which prompts his response of cupping your jaw, forcing you to look up at him.</p><p>"Little girl, don't get shy on me now." His nickname for you makes you wet, knowing that as soon as he touched you he would feel how impactful his words were to you.</p><p>"Yessir." You respond, nodding your head slowly.</p><p>As you laid on the bed, your movement constricted and in your matching white lace undergarments, Aaron brung the small knife towards you. He trails the knife across your stomach, making you shudder from the sudden touch of the cold blade.</p><p>Biting your lip, a whimper threatened to escape from you and Aaron continued sliding the blade down all the way down to your inner thigh, pressing the blade just softly into your skin.</p><p>Small pants come from you as he kisses your stomach, now trailing the side of the blade right above your covered pussy.</p><p>"Aaron.. Please." You whimper, your arousal increasing by each second.</p><p>"Words. what do you want?" He says sternly, teasing you with his movements, his words, and his mouth. Between each word, he makes small love bites into your stomach as you try your best to not squirm.</p><p>"Aaron, fuck. Please, stop teasing me." You say, begging at this point. He chuckles at your whining, as he carefully cuts your underwear by each side of your hips not harming you whatsoever.</p><p>He discard the cut up lace from your body, and puts the knife down as he uses his finger to play with your slit.</p><p>"You're so wet that your pussy is begging for my fingers." He whispers, seemingly more like an afterthought rather then directly towards you.</p><p>He wasn't lying, the danger of the knife just increased your wetness and just the sight of the half naked man in front of you, made you weak to your knees.</p><p>He slips two finger inside of you, which makes you involuntarily tug on the cuffs that restricted you. The noise rattles throughout the room causing Aaron to lowly laugh at how desperate you were.</p><p>He pumps his two fingers inside of you at a steady pace, increasing his movement every minute or so. Moans and whimpers fly from your mouth, as each time Aaron hit you deeper, he was teasingly reaching your g-spot.</p><p>Clenching around him, you wanted to cum already but frustrated that he wasn't letting you. "Aaron, please let me come.." You whine, the words coming from you so easily.</p><p>"Do you deserve it? Will you be a good girl for daddy if I let you?" He says, his speed now rapid, hitting you so deep, that you were already on the brink.</p><p>"Yes, yes I will." The words incoherently come from you, as curves his fingers inside of you with a 'come here' motion.</p><p>"Then come for me, my little girl. Come around my fingers."</p><p>That sentence was the last straw. Your body started convulsing as you finally release around Aaron's fingers whilst tugging on the cuffs roughly.</p><p>He finger-fucks you as your orgasm passes through you, all the while he leans over to kiss and bite at your lip, causing you let out strangled moans.</p><p>As you came down from your first orgasm, he unbuckles his pants and takes his boxers off, tossing it to the side.</p><p>He leans over your body, making sure not to put his weight onto you. He handcuffs you from the bed, to place you on top of him, slowly inserting his thick and veiny cock inside of your drenched pussy.</p><p>The both of you moan and grunt, him grunting at how tight you were while you moaned at his length.</p><p>He puts the handcuffs back on you, this time cuffing your hands around his neck for a sense of stability. You honestly thought it was hot and definitely something you were going to do again.</p><p>His hands snake to your waist moving himself in and out of you slowly. His mouth was on on your breast sucking and biting all around it, leaving marks that showed how much he loved you. The noises you made were all inaudible and while you couldn't think straight, Aaron knew exactly what to do and when.</p><p>You bounced on top of him, the thrusts slow as he whispered words of encouragement. Every time you responded back to him he sped up faster, making you chase your oncoming orgasm.</p><p>He then started thrusting into you sloppily as your body rode back and forth against him. He was close which you knew because of how his dick twitched inside of you. He knew you were close as well, because of how your walls suffocated around him, which he loved.</p><p>Your cuffed hands made it easier for your bouncing as they were around his neck. Your body felt like it was on fire and the pleasure Aaron was giving you began to overwhelm your senses.</p><p>He leaned back forcing you to look at him, while you two worked together to release at the same time.</p><p>His lust-filled dark brown eyes stared at you a smirk on his face while he observed you. You were panting, your hair was messy and through it all, he seemed to adore you.</p><p>As both of your skin slapped together, the noise bouncing off the walls as his dick spurted inside of you, filling you up. You came around him as well, your shattering orgasm rocking it's way throughout your body.</p><p>For a few moments you both stay still, your body both entwined with one another. He then slips out from underneath you to uncuff you, as he picked you up bridal style.</p><p>He made his way over the bathroom you both shared, sitting you down inside the bathtub as he came in to sit down behind you.</p><p>You hummed, as he turned on the warm water causing you to melt into his chest. He laughed at you hum of content, as he lathered up the coconut soap onto your body, making sure to wash each part of your body thoroughly.</p><p>After washing your body and hair he lifted your still sensitive body, to bring you to the bedroom. He gave you one of his casual shirts and boxers which he helped you into.</p><p>As you laid in his bed, he laid next to you, bringing your head to his chest to cuddle you. The feeling of his hands running through your hair made you sweet for him as he placed light kisses onto your forehead.</p><p>"I love you." He whispers, looking into your eyes, as he brings his thumb to your cheek.</p><p>"I love you too." You respond back, your eyes fluttering shut in tiresome, quickly falling asleep soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mine / Aaron Hotchner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and your professor—Aaron Hotchner have been secretly hooking up for the past few weeks. Things take a turn when you guys get into an argument and you take it a step further. </p><p>Spitting Kink, Degrading, Choking, Praising &amp; Breeding Kink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in the middle of the row, biting at the back end of your pen trying to pay attention to the lesson. You and Hotch were in an argument but for some reason he looked good today—<em>too good</em>.</p><p>You didn't even hear him, when he dismissed the class until your best friend; Derek Morgan started tapping your shoulder repeatedly.</p><p>"Y/n, pick up your jaw-"</p><p>"Suck my dick." You cut his snarky remark off with your sharp tone.</p><p>"Babygirl, only if you suck mine first" He jokes, a laugh following his response.</p><p>A forced cough from in front of the room breaks your guys banter and Morgan shoots you an amused look. One that clearly said 'Someone's going to get it.'</p><p>A few days ago, Derek along with your other friends found out you were sleeping with your criminal law professor, when you showed up back at the house that you all share together in his formal shirt and blazer.</p><p>Making your way to the front so you could hurriedly leave the classroom while secretly hoping Hotch would ignore you, as you were still mad at him for what he did the other day.</p><p>Stumbling down the stairs, you were almost out of the classroom when your wrist was grabbed. Not too forcefully, but tight enough where it stopped you in your tracks.</p><p>"What do you want?" You ask, your back still being faced to him as the words come from your mouth emotionless.</p><p>"For you to tell me what that was about?" Hotch states, using the same tone with you.</p><p>Scoffing you roll your eyes while turning around to face him, your face twisting into a state of disbelief. The guts this man had was truly hilarious.</p><p>"Are you serious? You ended with things with me. I'm allowed to say and do whatever I want with whomever I want." Rolling your eyes, you yank your arm out of his grip not letting him have a hold on you.</p><p>"No, not with him." He simply says, walking closer to you.</p><p>"You have no right-" You began to say, before a small amount of students begin to flood the classroom.</p><p>"We will finish this discussion in my office after I'm done with this class." He tells you, causing you to simply shake your head as you leave the classroom.</p><p>«——————»</p><p>It was later on in the day around five pm, when you found yourself standing in front of Hotch's office door. You mentally wanted to stab yourself at how dumb you were; despite being furious with him, you still had this undesirable attachment to him.</p><p>You <em>despised</em> it—<em>hated</em> it, but it was there, more so then ever. It was why you were so pissed when he stood you up and when you asked him about it he gave you a bullshit response which made you even more angrier.</p><p>So now you stood in front of his office for the past ten minutes, not moving in the slightest. You were about to just leave, when the mahogany brown door in front of you opened, revealing a slightly messy haired Aaron Hotchner.</p><p>"How long have you been standing here?" He asks, placing his hand on your lower back to push you inside his office quickly.</p><p>"I just got here..." You lied, moving a few feet away from him.</p><p>A still silence fills the room, one that was threatening and filled with tension. Hotch lingered by the door as you stood idly by the side of his black couch that he used frequently since he was such a workaholic.</p><p>He was the first to break the silence, turning around to face you as his eyes looked you up and down. You admit you were a bit intimidated but you weren't going to let the feeling show.</p><p>"I don't even know why I'm here. Matter of fact-"</p><p>"You were flirting with him and if you do it again. I won't <em>hesitate</em> to put you in your place y/n." He cut you off, saying it seriously, and if you were being honest the sudden jealousy caused an eruption of butterflies to form in your stomach.</p><p>"What? You have got to be kidding me <em>Hotchner</em>. You aren't the fucking boss of me." You knew it would piss him off because he always wanted you to call him Aaron when you two were out of class.</p><p>You walk over to the door and as you began to open it, a firm hand shuts it closed, from right above you.</p><p>It was the closeness of Aaron's body against yours that sent shivers down your spine but also made your body hotter then a hot summer day.</p><p>His head lowers into the crook of your neck; placing a kiss onto it which made you squirm backwards into his chest.</p><p>"<em>My name is Aaron..</em>" He whispers while nibbling at your sweet spot. You feel him pull away from you, his hand traveling up between your body before wrapping it around your delicate neck.</p><p>He gives it a squeeze causing a sigh of content to leave your lips. You knew if you were to see his face he would have that stupid, sexy grin that drove you nuts.</p><p>Aaron backs away from you as he uses his hand that was still on your throat to turn you to face him by your throat slamming you into the wooden door. A slight grunt leaves you, the pain shooting straight to your core; making you wet.</p><p>Getting in close to you, his lips now centimeters away from yours, Aaron whispers "You want to act like a <em>brat</em>, i'll <em>treat</em> you like one." </p><p>His lips crash onto yours, as they move against one another like electricity. This <em>passion</em> wasn't fueled by <em>love</em>—but <em>anger</em>.</p><p>He begins to work at your leggings, slipping them off easily. He goes back up to kiss you and you fail to realize you were on the couch before you collapse on it.</p><p>He takes his work shirt off, and you look up at him. He stood in between your legs with his raven hair was disheveled and his eyes were darker then usual; a cloud of lust masking them.</p><p>As he shrugged of shirt, you saw his toned body which never failed to render your speechless.</p><p>"You already look so <em>needy</em> for me, my <em>little slut</em>." He says, as you start peeling your shirt and bra off your upper body.</p><p>"Are you going to just stay there or are you going to fuck me?" You snap at him, wanting to push his buttons.</p><p>His hand finds your throat once again, putting enough pressure to cause a light whimper to leave you.</p><p>"Do you ever shut the fuck up or do I need to fill your mouth." He states as you sit there a smile on your face. It wasn't a secret how much you loved his roughness.</p><p>"Open." He simply says, and you oblige as his hand still had it grip on your throat.</p><p>He spits in your mouth making you clench your pussy around nothing as you swallow it. You lick your lips afterwards earning a 'good slut' from him.</p><p>Eagerly, he takes off his trousers leaving on his boxers so you would be able to do that for him.</p><p>Sitting up, you reach out, slipping off his boxers as his large cock stares back at you, pre-cum leaking from his tip.</p><p>You look up at him to receive a nod, and you move your small hands around the base of his cock; taking him in your mouth to pump him.</p><p>His delightful groans and the way he makes a makeshift ponytail with his hand, making<br/>you want to go faster so you begin to work at a skilled pace.</p><p>"<em>Fuck. </em>you <em>love</em> my cock don't you." He states, his words coming out strained as you nod, your head bobbing as you continue to suck him off.</p><p>As you start to feel him thrust sloppily into your mouth, he pulls you off him; placing you on his cleared desk this time.</p><p>Your body shivered due to the sudden contact your bare ass against the cold wooden desk. Aaron proceeds to peel your panties off, his two middle fingers trailing lightly along your slit. As he begins to slip his fingers in and out of you; you feel yourself get embarrassingly wetter by the minute.</p><p>A moan leaves you, when one of Aaron's finger grazes your g-spot making him smirk against you. </p><p>"Can my whore not even take my fingers? After all that shit you were talking, you're still so weak for me." He whispers into your ear, peppering kisses along your jawline as his two fingers pump themselves inside of you, hitting your g-spot perfectly.</p><p>"I'm—<em>close</em>. Aaron. <em>please</em>." You whimper feeling the wave of your orgasm rush full forward over you.</p><p>"Cum for me, <em>my pretty baby.</em>" His words, the same ones that can make you frustrated were the exact same ones that could make you finish instantly.</p><p>He whimper when he takes his finger out from you, placing it in your mouth. Your let your tongue slowly swirl around his two fingers, a <em>pop</em> sound being made when he takes them out.</p><p>His face was serious, like a secret you both were in possession controlled you.</p><p>As you wrap your arms around his neck, he lines his large erection against your pussy. He teases you, rubbing it against your wet folds.</p><p>"Stop teasing. <em>Please</em>." You beg him, kissing his lips. He smirks, reveling in the power he had over you.</p><p>He pushes himself inside of you, his cock stretching you. "<em>Oh god</em>, you're always so <em>tight</em> for me." He grunts, placing his hands on each side of your waist to thrust himself into you.</p><p>Your nails rake down his back as you clench your pussy around his dick, squeezing him inside of you. <br/>"Fuck, Keep doing that—my pretty slut." He grunts into your ear as his hips repeatedly snap towards yours repeatedly.</p><p>You knew you weren't going to last long but you were holding it in for him. "Fuck, I'm going to fill you up. I'm going to get you pregnant so you know you're <em>mine</em>." He tells you weakly, causing a moan come out from you. You were on birth control so there wasn't a great possibility of that but the fact that he saw children with you made your high all the better.</p><p>"Aaron, I'm going to-"</p><p>"Yes, yes, finish around my cock." He whispers, talking you throughout your orgasm which causes you to shut your eyes so tight you saw white.</p><p>He pulls out of you, putting his clothing back on as he went to get wipes that were in the drawer of his desk to go back over to you. He cleans in between your legs while placing reassuring kisses all over your body.</p><p>"You're <em>mine</em>, pretty baby" He says to you, the words replaying on a nice loop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>